Welcome to Hawaii
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Governor Jameson approaches Danielle Richardson with an offer she couldn't refuse she figures that it's the end of all her problems. What she didn't know was that Steve McGarrett was in Hawaii or that he would bring her a whole different kind of trouble. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter One

Welcome to Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Governor Patricia 'Pat' Jameson and Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, Major David Richardson, Rory Clements, Special Agent Clive Walters and Director Carter Skinner do belong to me though so please do not use them without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who you do not recognise straight away belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Hi welcome to 'Welcome to Hawaii'.**

 **This story is a rewrite of Snippets – the brain squad saga. I decided that it needed it and needed to be started from the beginning explaining how Danni came to be in Hawaii and taking it from there.**

 **This story will be long, probably around 30 chapters and will be a one off I think. I don't expect at this stage to return to this saga once it has finished but I'll never say never. If the inspiration hits then I'll go with the flow.**

 **I should also add that this version of Danni is the version of Danni which is often in my head, an intelligent woman with an independent streak to her who knows her own mind. She's similar to the way Danni is written in the main saga 'The beginning, family, looking up, thank you, Burn and Bonding).**

 **There's nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy it. If you do than let me know by reviewing or sending me a Personal Message, I'm normally good at replying and I do love talking about these characters.**

Official Summary

 **When Governor Jameson approaches Danielle Richardson with an offer she couldn't refuse she figures that it's the end of all her problems. What she didn't know was that Steve McGarrett was in Hawaii or that he would bring her a whole different kind of trouble. (Female Danni, featuring a male Danny, The brain squad saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Chapter Romances for the story

 **None mentioned**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

January 2011

* * *

Danni Richardson glared at the elevator doors in front of her as she sipped at the lukewarm latte in her hand. She was exhausted and more than a little tired of being sent all across the country to sort out other departments issues. Issues which if they had half a brain they shouldn't have even found themselves in the first place.

She was the first to admit that there were worst places to live then Washington DC, the apartment she had was nice, in a quiet area which gave her some much needed peace on the rare occasions she was there but being based in the head office of the FBI was something she objected to, being considered their personal fixer was another thing she objected to. If it hadn't of been for the fact she had to be there or face jail time then she would have packed it in long ago.

She took another sip of her coffee as the elevator came to a stop, making a mental note to find a coffee shop closer to the building so it would remain hotter for longer, before stepping through the opened doors when they slid open. She moved down the crowded corridor, keeping her eyes down so she wasn't dragged into another pointless conversation and headed to the double office which she shared with her partner Rory Clements.

She pushed opened the door, closing it quickly behind her and headed over to her desk, her eyes flickering over to Rory who was already at his desk, reading a file and twirling a black biro through his fingers. He glanced up at her, a smile coming to his face which warmed his pale green eyes.

"Hey Danni-girl, I wondered if you were going to be back today. Where did they send you this time?" He asked.

Danni placed the coffee cup on her desk before she began pulling her gloves off, her attention fixed on her partner with a surprised look.

"Walters didn't tell you where I was going?" She remarked, throwing the gloves next to her coffee before she began unbuttoning the heavy coat which she had used against the biting Washington wind outside.

"Nope" Rory responded, dropping the pen onto the surface. "He stuck his head around the door last Wednesday, said you weren't going to be in until this week and for me to be ready to help Henderson's team out as they once again needed a tech expert."

Danni snorted at the comment.

"Don't they need a tech expert on every single case they do" She remarked with a roll of her eyes as she shrugged her coat off dropping it on the back of her chair.

"It seems that way" Rory agreed. "So where did you end this time."

"Phoenix, Arizona" Danni said. "And it turned out that they didn't really need me, they could have made do with the tech support which they had with them out there but for some reason it had to be me. I guess it is Walters's way of reminding me that he can do whatever he wants with me for the next two years."

"Just two years left and then we're out of here." Rory reminded her, nodding his head towards the calendar on their wall, the calendar which was covered in thick black crosses as they counted down their sentence.

"I am literally living for that day" Danni replied, lowering herself into her chair, brushing an absent hand over the skirt of her dress before she powered her computer on, typing in her log in and password.

"At least when it's finished we can put our plan into action Danni" He commented.

"That we can my friend that we can" She responded, a smile curving her mouth before it dropped from her face when she saw the amount of emails in her inbox. Emails which would take time to go through and answer. She shook her head, reaching over and hitting the CD player which they had between them, breathing out a sigh of relief at the familiar tones of the Rat Pack came out of the speakers.

They had been working maybe an hour or so when there was a knock on the door. Danni glanced at it in time to see their supervisory officer Walters stick his head through, his dark eyes flickering between them before they focused on Danni.

"Richardson with me." He stated. Danni's eyes narrowed at the tone he used but she forced herself to ignore it, saving her work and coming to her feet. She shared a quick glance with Rory before she followed the other man out of the office and down the hall way. She watched him for a moment a feeling of dislike coming over her.

Special Agents Colin Walters represented everything she hated about the Government. He was self entitled, believing that since he held a badge and had been able to afford to put himself through University that he was entitled to people's automatic respect. He even looked the part with sleek dark hair that had been parted in such a way that it was clear that he was trying to hide the growing bald patch he had, his suits fitted well but emphasised his growing gut while sharp dark brown eyes watched everything, clearly trying to see whether he could use whatever it was he was watching at that moment in time to progress himself further through the ranks.

For a moment Danni was tempted to ask what he wanted this time but she held it back, the less she spoke to Walters the better it would be for them both. She would only end up saying something which she would regret.

"In here Richardson" Walters said over his shoulder, veering to the left towards the Director's office. He stopped outside it, holding his arm out to stop her from entering. "There's someone in there to see you, I need you to be on your best behaviour since you'll be representing the FBI"

Danni stared at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not a child who you need to coach on how to interact with others Walters, I'm more than capable of managing it myself." She told him, hearing the chilled note in her own voice.

"Of course not, you're a Richardson after all, sucking up to people is probably in your DNA. Just remember who gives you your assignment. The Director won't be pleased to hear that you haven't played your part as agreed." Walters responded. Danni shot him a bland look before she looked back to the door, making it clear without words that as far as she was concerned the conversation between them was over. She heard Walters mumble something under his breath, no doubt calling her a bitch, before he reached forward and opened the door, stepping in a smile coming to his face as they both stepped foot in the office. "Director, I've brought Richardson as you requested" Walters said, waving a hand towards Danni who ignored him.

"Thank you Walters that will be all" Director Skinner stated as he came to his feet. He was a tall, distinguished looking man in his early sixties with thick grey hair, a trimmed grey beard which still showed traces of the rich dark brown his hair used to be and dark blue eyes. Danni's interactions with him had been few and far between but she had liked him those few times, finding him to be an honest man with a strong moral code which she could respect. He turned to her once Walters had left and spoke. "Thank you for coming Danielle. Governor Jameson, this is Danielle Richardson, Danielle this is The Governor of Hawaii Patricia Jameson" Skinner stated, waving a hand between them.

Danni's eyes flickered towards him for a moment before her attention fixed on the woman in front of her who had just stood up from the seat in front of Skinner's desk. She was tall, probably about five foot eight or nine. Her hair was chin length and blonde, the strands betraying a wave while blue eyes stared at Danni with a steady look, she was smiling slightly as though she was pleased with what she saw. Danni would have placed her in her mid fifties if she had to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Governor Jameson" Danni remarked politely, holding her hand out to the older woman who instantly stepped forward and took it, shaking it in a strong grip before she dropped it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Danielle, I've heard a lot about you." Jameson replied, her voice cultured. Danni remained silent, watching as the Governor turned her attention to Skinner who was lingering near his desk. "Thank you for your assistance Director Skinner, if it's possible than I would like to speak to Danielle alone." She requested.

Skinner's face betrayed no emotion as he nodded.

"Of course Governor, take as long as you need. I'll be outside if you need any further assistance" He said, nodding at her before he moved towards the door, slipping out and leaving Danni and the Governor alone together.

"Let's take a seat" Jameson stated, sitting back in the seat she had been occupying when Danni had entered. Danni shrugged, heading over to her and turned the second chair round so she would be facing the other woman before she lowered her self into it, her hands resting in her lap as she waited for the Governor to speak. There was a moment's silence where Jameson merely watched Danni, her eyes flickering over her face before she spoke, a thoughtful tone to her voice. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"The thought had crossed my mind Ma'am" Danni answered, the comment causing Jameson's mouth to curl upwards into a smile.

"Maybe I know your parents and decided to pay a visit to one of their daughters." She remarked casually.

"You may know my parents Ma'am but I highly doubt that someone in your position would waste time visiting someone who you have never met before just because you may have met my parents for a brief moment at a fundraiser somewhere." Danni replied, keeping her voice respectful. Jameson stared at her for a second before she laughed.

"Well that's true, it's nice to see you're not afraid to call someone out on their bullshit, that's what I need" Jameson stated before her posture changed, indicating that the small talk was now finished and Jameson was ready to get to the reason behind why she was there. "I'm here to offer you a job Danni, one based in Hawaii. I've spoken to everyone involved before I've come to you and they have agreed, reluctantly in some cases, that you can finish the last of your two years there, working for me."

Danni stared at her, surprise coursing through her, out of everything which the Governor might have said, offering her a job was not one of them.

"You're aware of what I did to end up in this situation? Danni asked eventually, raising an eyebrow with Jameson nodded.

"I know it all." Jameson confirmed "And I still want you regardless of that. You're the best at what you do and I need to best Danielle."

"The best for what?" Danni asked curiously.

"I have a taskforce in Hawaii who operate under my name, a taskforce with immunity and no red tape to hold them back. They do what is needed to get the job done and they do it well, their closing rate is the highest out there but they need an Intel team, a team who will stay behind and do all the computer and Intel work for whatever case they happen to be working on at that time. I want you to be head of that team, you'll be allowed to pick whoever you want to join you and they will answer you and you will answer to me."

"What about the person in charge of 50, will I have to answer to them?" Danni queried, a small smile coming to her face when the Governor shook her head.

"You won't answer to Commander McGarrett. Your team will be considered a separate team from them though you will be working constantly with them. If you agree then you'll also be working cases from the other agencies but you won't be travelling around the country like you are now. Hawaii is where you'll be based on a daily basis, any requests they send will have to be by email."

Danni stared at her for a moment before she glanced towards the window, going through the offer in her mind and trying to see whether there was any catch that she could see but there was none.

"I can have anyone I want? Danni said, turning back to Jameson who nodded at her. "Well in that case I want my partner Rory Donovan to come over with me as well as my second in command" She stated.

"Already taken care of, your Director is clearly an insightful man because he was certain that you would want that. If you sign then he comes with you. Have we a deal Danielle?

"I have one other condition" Danni said, meeting the Governor's eyes directly. "I'll only go if my twin brother David is transferred onto the main 50 team. He's a former Ranger who has just been honourably discharged. If he doesn't go then I don't go."

The Governor stared at her with an intent look before she nodded.

"Done, if you sign this then I expect to see you standing in my office at eight AM sharp on Monday in two weeks time with both Rory and David with you." She told her.

"That won't be a problem" Danni responded.

"In that case I guess there's nothing more to say other than welcome to my taskforce Danielle. Have you got any further questions for me? She asked. Danni nodded, allowing a smile to come to her face.

"Only one" She answered. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	2. Chapter Two

Welcome to Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer:

 **The character of Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Daniel 'Danny' Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Governor Patricia 'Pat' Jameson do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, Major David Richardson, Rory Clements, Libby Richardson and Madeleine 'Maddie' Wilcox do belong to me though so please do not use them without first asking permission.**

 **Any other character who you do not recognise straight away belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the second chapter of 'Welcome to Hawaii' for you**

 **I'll be focusing solely on this story for the time being, my aim, if possible, is to update daily with the story before picking another one of my outstanding stories and doing the same thing. I've been trying to figure out the best way of managing my stories and I think this is the best way as it will allow you, the reader, to immerse yourself in one story. It will help as well with how many ongoing sagas there are as well.**

 **As previously mentioned this story is a rewrite of the Snippets – The Brain squad saga which will soon be taken down once I've reached the relevant place. It will be more serious in tone then some of my other stories recently and will feature different cases. It will be interesting to see how Steve copes with this strong, independent woman who won't take any of his crap.**

 **For those of you desperate to see the first meeting between Danni and Steve it should be in the next chapter so you don't have long to wait!**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter. The next one should hopefully be up tomorrow, most like in the afternoon/early evening which is when I'll be planning on updating.**

 **Thanks**

Official Summary

 **When Governor Jameson approaches Danielle Richardson with an offer she couldn't refuse she figures that it's the end of all her problems. What she didn't know was that Steve McGarrett was in Hawaii or that he would bring her a whole different kind of trouble. (Female Danni, featuring a male Danny, The brain squad saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **A talk between twins.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past David Richardson /** **Madeleine 'Maddie' Wilcox (Davdie)**

Chapter Romances for the story

 **Mentions of past David Richardson /** **Madeleine 'Maddie' Wilcox (Davdie)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two

January 2011

* * *

"So we're really doing this then? We're just packing up our lives here in Washington DC and moving out to Hawaii, a place which neither of us have been to before? That's our master plan?"

Danni raised an eyebrow as she stirred the pasta sauce she was making, wondering when the last time she had heard her twin sound so off balanced and confused by something which she had said to him was. Normally he was the picture of calmness and steadiness, nothing ever took him by surprised, or at least that was what she had believed. She couldn't blame him for having that reaction if she really thought about it though, she did spring the news about their new jobs in Hawaii on him as soon as he walked through the door without any prior warning.

"That's the master plan David" She stated, looking over her shoulder at him. "It makes sense. You hate being here and I hate being here. You said that you wanted somewhere quiet where you could raise Libby and Hawaii seems as though it would be a fairly quiet place for you to do that."

"Where would we live, somewhere like Hawaii isn't going to be cheap" David pointed out to her.

"No, it's expensive" She agreed, "Which is why I was going to suggest that the two of us got a place together, with our combined wages and savings we should be able to get a pretty decent sized place which would mean that we wouldn't be tripping over each other. I did some looking earlier on and there is a place up for sale there at the moment, just within our budget which would give us four bedrooms, one for me, one for you, one for the little one and then a spare bedroom for when one of the siblings or the parental unit came to visit." She told him.

"If its four bedrooms and within out budget then it probably means that it needs some serious work done on the place" David pointed out.

"Everything needs fixing up and beside we wouldn't have to do it straight away, we make the place safe for Libby and then deal with the rest when we can." She stated, turning her attention back to the food she was preparing. She drained the pasta quickly focusing on that as she began talking again. "Look I know it's not the world's best plan. I know there are a million problems with it but it's the best plan I have at the moment. The facts are this, I'm moving to Hawaii for two years, that's a given. You don't however have to come with me, you and Libby can stay here and we can make do with the odd visit here and there. I made the Governor offer you a job in case you did want to come with me. You were the one who said recently that the two of us had to stick together and you needed my help with raising Libby after Maddie…" Her voice trailed off, breaking slightly as she swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat.

"That hasn't changed Elle" David told her quietly, his own voice sounding strained, no doubt thinking of the fiancé he lost during childbirth. Danni gave a curt nod, not trusting herself to speak as she quickly dished up the pasta, handing David his bowl and headed over to the kitchen table, dropping into one of the chairs surrounding it. "What sort of job is it exactly?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

"As far as I can gather you would be a cop on the Governor's personal taskforce." Danni told him, taking a bite of her pasta and making a hum of appreciation at the back of her throat at how nice it tasted.

"A cop?" David repeated in disbelief. "You are aware that I was a Medic in the Rangers before they honourably discharged me so I could raise Libby? There wasn't much need for me to do Detective work there. It was more shoot at things and perform surgery in god forsaken places and patch up the others so they could carry on fighting" He pointed out, frowning slightly at her, his gaze flickering to the Moses basket where his two month old daughter was sleeping.

"You can be taught how to be a Detective" Danni pointed out to him. "And besides from what the Governor was saying about the members of the team they are in more need of an on team medic than they are another Detective. Apparently they are led by A Lieutenant Commander in the Navy who was a SEAL before he joined the Intelligent Unit. From what I've read he's very much a shoot first and ask question later. A member of the team is regularly checked into the local hospitals to be fixed up. Having you in the team would be a boon for them, plus you can fight."

"If the team is run by a SEAL than how do they get any of the policing side of things done? SEALS aren't that different from Rangers, he wouldn't have been taught to be a cop either." David asked curiously.

"I think they get things done because the rest of the team are made up of Cops and Special Agents. The Commander's own partner is a Detective with an impressive closure record. I'm sure he's the one who makes sure that the cases make it through the legal system without being dropped." Danni stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And it's just you and me who are heading into this unknown territory?" He questioned her

"And Rory, there was no way I was leaving my second in Command behind" She said, smiling when David laughed softly at the comment.

"That's not a surprise since the two of you have been joined at the hip since we started school." He commented with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't act like he isn't one of your best friends either." Danni remarked. "The Governor wants us there in two weeks' time. That give us enough time to get Dad's lawyers on the house situation. He can get the process expedited so that we actually have a place to go to when we land. We're having dinner with Mom and Dad tomorrow so we can break the news to them then about what is happening. Knowing the way they are they will probably fly out with us to get us settled"

"Yeah and knowing Dad he will take the chance to scope out Hawaii to see whether there's any business opportunities for him there so he can keep an eye on the three of us." David stated with a shake of his head.

"We both said we needed a new start David and I think this will be the start we need. If you don't want to go though then I wouldn't hold it against you" Danni remarked, a serious tone coming to her voice.

David remained silent for a moment before he shook his head.

"We made a deal Elle, where you went, Libby and I went and I meant it. We'll go to Hawaii with you, as you say it's a new start for us all." David said.

"A new start" Danni repeated with a smile. "Who knows Davey, maybe we'll find everything we've been looking for over there."

David smiled at her and shrugged.

"Yeah Elle, maybe we will."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


End file.
